degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 203- I Knew You Were Trouble
Main Plot: Scott (Scott and Eliza walk into Clearwater together) Scott: Halfway through our freshman year, can you believe it? Eliza: So much has already happened! Scott: I know. There’s so much drama I can barely take it. Barely… (Blake and Kat join them and Eliza and Blake kiss) Kat: Maybe it’s our turn to find love this semester, Scott. Scott: I’m up for it. Eliza: Oh look, it’s Chloe…and Keith… Blake: Who’s Keith? Eliza: No one… Scott: He used to be my best friend last year but we had a huge fight and now we’re like enemies. (Scott watches Chloe and Keith hug) Scott: Maybe it’s time to forget about the past. Eliza: You mean you’re going to talk to him? Scott: It couldn’t hurt, could it? He was the first guy I ever crushed on… Kat: Sounds like you guys have a lot of history. If I know one thing, it’s that history makes everything more complicated. Scott: Things couldn’t get any more complicated…why not take a chance? Opening http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Angel (Angel walks into Clearwater holding her schedule) Angel: Excuse me, where is the main office? Jarrod: I’d much rather take you to the janitor’s closet. Danielle: Fuck off, pervert. Jarrod: Bitch! Danielle: Sorry, that’s Jarrod. Angel: Is he always that obnoxious? Danielle: Unfortunately, yes. Do you want to know where the main office is? Angel: Yes, that would be great! Thanks. Danielle: No problem. My name is Danielle, by the way. Angel: I’m Angel. Nice to meet you. Danielle: Where are you from? Angel: I went to a private school last year. Beaumont, have you heard of it? Danielle: Yeah, I hear crazy people go there. Angel: Yeah, not the best school to start off at. Danielle: Start off at? Angel: I was homeschooled from kindergarten until grade 8 when I transferred into Beaumont. Danielle: Oh, sounds…homey. Angel: You get really bored being at home all the time though. Danielle: I could imagine. Well Clearwater does have its amount of crazy people and assholes and creeps, but most of the people here are pretty cool. Here’s the main office. Angel: Thank you so much! See you around. Danielle: Yeah, and good luck at your first day. (Danielle waves and walks away and Angel watches her and smiles) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan is walking to his classroom and the bell rings) Mr. Tucker: Late on the first day back, I see? Ethan: Yup. Mr. Tucker: That’s a detention, Mr. Webber. Ethan: Seriously? Olivia: Ethan, just sit down. Ethan: It’s the first day back, can’t you cut me any slack? Mr. Tucker: No, I can’t cut you any slack. Do you even care about this class? Ethan: No. No I don’t. I’m out of here. Olivia: Ethan! (Ethan flicks everyone off and walks out of the classroom) Main Plot: Scott (The bell rings and Scott sees Keith in the hall and runs over to him) Scott: Hi! Keith: Get away from me. Scott: I just wanted to talk. Keith: Yeah, not a chance in hell. Scott: Keith please, give me a minute. 30 seconds! Keith: What could you possible want? Scott: It’s been a long time since we last talked…well more lime fought- and I’m ready to mend the bridges. Keith: What? Scott: I want to be friends again, or at least not enemies. Keith: Why are you thinking about this now? Our fight happened a long time ago. Scott: When I came to this school I lost all my old friends. I was alone and angry and hurt, but I made new ones. I still don’t stop thinking about my old ones though. Out of all of them, you were the most important to me. We were like brothers. Keith: Yeah… Scott: Can’t we call it a truce? Maybe hang out like old times? Keith: I thought your parents hated me and don’t want you to see me? Scott: Hang out at lunch? Keith: Fine, see you then. (Keith walks away and Scott looks really happy) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel walks up behind Isaac and taps on his shoulder) Isaac: What’s up newbie? Angel: Oh shut up. I need the 411 on Danielle. Isaac: Danielle? Angel: Yeah, I know you’ve mentioned her a few times a few months ago and I met her today. I want to be friends with her. Isaac: Well she’s funny and bubbly and sweet, but she’s like the first stop on drama-street and makes a big deal about everything. Angel: So you’re saying I should stay away? Isaac: Even though she’s a drama queen, she’s a really great friend to have. She’ll stick by your side through thick and thin. Angel: So this new mission of mine should be set into full swing? Isaac: Whatever that means, I’d say yes. Now go have fun with your newbie freshie classes, O’Brian. Angel: Oh I will… (Angel smirks as Isaac laughs and walks away) Main Plot: Scott (Scott and Keith are eating lunch together and laughing) Keith: We sure had some fun times… Scott: Yeah…it sucked when everything went downhill. Keith: Well I’m over it if you are. Scott: I definitely am. I just….I have a question. Keith: Shoot. Scott: Did you…like me? Ever? Keith: Truth? Scott: Yeah. Keith: I only called you ugly and fat because I didn’t want you to know I liked you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Scott: Oh…that’s cool. Keith: Did you like me? I heard that you’re now gay. Scott: Yeah I am. And…to be honest, I’ve always liked you. Ever since I first saw you. Keith: We spent all this time fighting when we could have been dating. Scott: Yeah… Keith: We can start now. Scott: Dating? Keith: Yeah. I mean, you would have to lose a few pounds and get your parents to stop hating me, but I’d really like to. Scott: Oh… (Keith puts his hand on Scott’s) Keith: I really want to… (The bell rings and Keith walks away while Scott looks shocked and happy) Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks up to his lunch table) Jamie: Hey ditchy. Ethan: Very funny. Olivia: What are you even doing here? You skip like 4 classes and then come for lunch? Ethan: Basically. Danielle: They’re going to kick you out you know? Liam: If they find him. Caylee: Quick! Duck for cover! Moon: The Lunch Bunch will keep you safe. Ethan: Is that our name now? Danielle: Hell yeah, we needed one! Ethan: Couldn’t you come up with a better one? I mean- Mr. Hanson: Hello there Mr. Webber. I see you’ve decided to join us again. Ethan: Hi…sir. Mr. Hanson: Go home, Mr. Webber. You’re not welcome here for today. Ethan: Seriously? Caylee: We’ve failed him! Mr. Hanson: And expect something waiting for you when you get home. (Mr. Hanson gives him a glare and walks away) Ethan: The hell? Liam: I would run like a chicken with its head cut off before your parents find it. Ethan: What could it be? Jamie: There’s only one way to find out… (Ethan nods and runs off) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is walking to the lunchroom and sees Danielle) Angel: Hi Danielle! Danielle: Hey, what’s up? I have to go but- Angel: I’ll follow you. I have nowhere to be. Danielle: Do you have a free mod right now? I thought freshman couldn’t get those. Angel: Study hall. I’ll skip it. Danielle: Oh…um okay. Angel: So I need someone to go to the mall with me today after school. Wanna be my mall buddy? Danielle: You just met me not even 4 hours ago and you want to hang out with me already? Angel: Did I stutter? Danielle: Well you won’t see me denying a trip to the mall. (They both laugh and start walking, Danielle looks intrigued) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is running through the halls and bumps into Moon) Scott: Moon! Just the girl I wanted to see! Moon: What’s going on? Scott: Keith asked me out! Moon: What?! Scott: I know! I’m freaking out! The guy I’ve had a crush on since beginning of eighth grade year is going to be my first ever boyfriend! Moon: Weren’t you guys mortal enemies like 2 hours ago? Scott: Yeah!! Moon: Am I missing something? Scott: We talked and he admitted he liked me and still does. I have to go tell Eliza! (Scott turns around and bumps into some chick. Moon walks over to Keith at his locker) Moon: What are you doing? Keith: Going to my locker? Moon: No, with Scott? You asked him out? Keith: Is that what he told you? Moon: Yeah, why? Keith: He basically threw himself at me, telling me how amazing I am and how we’re going to be together forever. It was kinda pathetic, so I left. Moon: How did he get the idea in his head that you asked him out then? Keith: I have no idea. Poor guy. (Moon shrugs and walks away and Keith smiles evilly) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel and Danielle are at the mall) Danielle: What do you think about this shirt? Angel: Granny much? Danielle: You think? Angel: I like this one. Danielle: Cleavage much? Angel: It’s perfect! I think I’m gonna get it. (Angel starts stuffing it in her bag) Danielle: Uh, normally people pay for it before they put it in their bag. Angel: That’s what people with money do. Clerk: Hey, I saw that! Give me the shirt and then both of you get out of here before I call the cops! Angel: Dammit… Danielle: Great, that’s just great Angel. (The clerk pushes them both out and Angel looks guilty) Main Plot: Scott (Scott it sitting on a swing and Chloe runs over to him) Chloe: Sorry I’m late! I’m here and lets hang out and be awesome now. Scott: First I have something to tell you! Chloe: What is it? Scott: Keith asked me out! We’re gonna date! Chloe: Uh…Scott. Scott: What is it? Chloe: Sit down. Keith told me something completely different. Scott: What do you mean? Chloe: He told me that you threw yourself at him and was begging him to be your boyfriend and he only said yes because he felt bad, but he’s not really going to date you. I’m sorry. Scott: What? But he asked me out. I had no idea. Chloe: That’s not what he told me… Scott: He’s telling people I threw myself at him! I can’t believe this…this is so embarrassing. Chloe: I don’t think he told that many people. What’s really true though? Scott: He asked me out, Chloe, I swear! Chloe: I believe you. Why would he lie though? Scott: I guess his backstabbing days aren’t over… Third Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Blake walk into his house with the mail) Ethan: Whatever this is, I’m glad I got my hands on it before my parents did. Blake: Well open it up, I wanna know what it is. Ethan: You do it, I’m freaking out. (Blake takes the letter and starts reading it) Blake: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Webber, we are unhappy to inform you that your child has missed more days of school without a doctor’s note than permitted by state law. Since the number of days has amounted to greater than 30, we are holding both you and your son accountable in court. Ethan: Court! Blake: It gets worse…your child must also not return to classes until after the court hearing has occurred. They will have all papers, tests, and lessons sent to their home to complete. If they step foot on school property, more charges will be placed on him and you as well. Principal Hanson will call you with more information and request to have a meeting in his office with the parents. Sincerely, the Clearwater Board of Education. (Ethan puts his head down on the counter) Blake: Dude… Ethan: What do I do? Blake: Not go to school apparently. Ethan: My parents don’t know I’ve ever skipped school one time. If they find out I’ve been skipping more than 30 days, they’re going to kill me. Blake: Then you shouldn’t have skipped… Ethan: I need to fix this. Blake: But you can’t even step foot on school property! Ethan: Yeah…but you can… Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle and Angel are walking home from the mall) Angel: Sorry I got us kicked out… Danielle: It’s fine, whatever. Angel: Want a blunt? Danielle: Is that marijuana? Angel: Yeah, don’t you smoke? Danielle: No, I don’t! And I don’t steal or act like a fucking delinquent! I don’t want friends that do either. Angel: What are you saying? Danielle: I’m saying I don’t want to be involved with you because you’re just trouble for me. Angel: I thought you wanted to be friends… Danielle: That was before I knew you were this badass druggee thief. Now that I know the real you, I don’t really like you all that much anymore. Angel: I don’t have any friends…I need you. Danielle: Grow up and stop acting like a badass and maybe people will actually want to hang out with you. (Danielle walks away and Angel holds back tears) Third Plot: Ethan (Blake is standing outside Hanson’s office) Kat: There’s nothing you can do, Blake. Blake: There’s something I can try…sir may I come in? Mr. Hanson: What is it? Blake: It’s about Ethan Webber. Mr. Hanson: If you’re trying to cover for him- Blake: He never knew any of this would happen. He’s willing to come in on weekends and holidays and- Mr. Hanson: Why would I waste my teachers’ time on him? They would have to come in on those days too you know. Blake: Yeah but- Mr. Hanson: I didn’t make these rules, but they are very harsh and very permanent. He is facing thousands of dollars in charges and maybe even being expelled or held back. Blake: Wow… Mr. Hanson: It’s very heroic for you to try and help your friend out, but I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do for him now. Blake: I understand sir… (Blake leaves the office) Kat: Did it work? Blake: Not one bit. Main Plot: Scott (Tim and Sadie walk by Scott who is on the floor by his locker, crying) Tim: Dude, what’s wrong? Scott: It’s stupid… Sadie: Well you’re crying, it can’t be that stupid. Scott: This guy I really liked screwed me over and made me seem like a fool. Tim: Who is he? I can beat him up if you want. Scott: It doesn’t matter…I’m so over him now. Over my crush and our friendship…over him altogether. Sadie: You could get him back? Scott: What’s the point. I don’t do revenge anymore after what I did to Sophie. Sadie: Well we’ve all had crushes break our hearts… (Sadie looks at Tim who looks guilty) Tim: It’ll all be okay bud. Scott: It will, because now I can move on. I guess I dodged a bullet by not being with him. Sadie: Exactly. Scott: Great…now time to have a class with him. Tim: Good luck! Scott: I’ll need it… Third Plot: Ethan (Olivia is sneaking out of the building and sees Ethan across the street, running over to him) Olivia: What is so important that I had to leave school for? Ethan: I uh…wanted you to know that I kinda got temporarily kicked out of school. Olivia: What? Why? Ethan: I skipped too many days of school. Olivia: Can’t say I’m that surprised. Now who am I supposed to hang out with in Tucker’s class? Ethan: Not me, sorry. Olivia: Well I guess I’ll see you around then. Ethan: Not for a while. Olivia: Why? Ethan: I’ve made a lot of stupid mistakes this year…what I did to Danielle at homecoming, being so awful to Devon, just a lot of stuff. I need some time to just think and maybe work on myself. I’ll be staying away from all you guys and the drama. Olivia: Well I’m counting on you to come back… Ethan: I will, not for a while…but I will. (Ethan smiles and Olivia hugs him goodbye) Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle goes to her locker and sees Angel with a cupcake) Danielle: Let me guess, there’s weed in that. Angel: No…I got rid of all my weed and all my cigarettes. All of it. Danielle Great. Angel: I’m done stealing and being a badass. I just want to be your friend. Danielle: Why do you care so much?! Angel: I don’t make friends very well…and I think you’re really cool and we could become really good friends. Can you at least give me a second chance? Danielle: I mean…why not. You can never have too many friends, right? Angel: Ah! No you can’t! (Angel hugs Danielle tight) Danielle: I feel like we’ve got a crazy semester ahead of us. Angel: I feel like we’ve got a fun one ahead of us. Danielle: Same thing right? Angel: Either way, I can’t wait. (They walk down the hall together) Main Plot: Scott (Scott sits down next to Keith in class) Keith: Hey. (Scott looks away at Eliza) Scott: Hi Eliza. Eliza: Uh, giving someone the silent treatment? Keith: Are you ignoring me, Scott? Scott: No, I just don’t want to talk to you. Or for you to talk to me. Or for us to interact at all. If you can make that happen, that would be great. Keith: What is wrong with you? (Keith takes his stuff and moves to the back of the class) Eliza: Harsh much? Scott: What he did was worse. Eliza: I don’t even want to know. Scott: All I want is a boyfriend. This was the closest I’ve ever gotten…but I need the right guy to come along for it to work. Eliza: He’ll come eventually. Scott: Eventually doesn’t sound fast enough. Guess I’m going to have to work harder to find them… (A guy bumps into Scott's desk and his binder falls. The guy bends over and picks it up) Dex: Sorry about that bro. (He walks by and Scott smiles) Scott: Maybe I won't have to work so hard after all... 'Next Week' Sadie: I just can't take the stess anymore... WILL Sophie: I'm not going to let this happen. FILMFRIDAYZ Jeremy: '''Sometimes you just have to let go... '''COME Sadie: '''This wasn't supposed to happen! '''TO AN Jamie: '''I never agreed to any of this! '''END? Sophie: '''It's the only thing I have left... '''Sadie: Well get ready to say goodbye... (Sophie is crying) NEW CLEARWATER THIS FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts